


GANONDORF PUT ON A SHIRT!

by TeaCent



Series: LU crack [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete crack, Crack, Good Ganondorf, Kinda?, Might re-write more seriously, Multi, Plot What Plot, Rehydrated Ganondorf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCent/pseuds/TeaCent
Summary: LU gang meets Wild's Rehyrdrated ganon! complete crack, wrote at 4am, no lie! Might re-write as something serious next time lol.Thanks to the LU discord server
Relationships: Idk I will add later lul
Series: LU crack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161767
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	GANONDORF PUT ON A SHIRT!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Complete Crack might rewrite more seriously  
> Thanks to the LU discord server

Wild never wanted them to know.

Afterall he didn't want them to know for 3 reasons.

  1. It was gonna cause chaos (he usually loves chaos, but _this was a special case)_
  2. Him and Zelda would fight over it
  3. Everyone would most likely kill him or die



However, this secret wouldn't be shown until now. The gang finally was about to storm the castle, about to face off against the ganondorfs. In order to get in they had to break the seal. With the help of the Zelda, they were slowly chipping away at the seal. However, there were the three powerhouses they had to fight before they could fight the bosses. Cia, Zant, and Ghirahim.  
“Give up sky child! You will never win~!” Ghirhiam yelled while slicing through the air. “Oh shut up wonder boy” the pink haired legend yelled while swinging his gleaming sword.

“HYAH” Wild chanted while fighting Cia trying his best to not let her focus. Time and Wars was struggling to fight Zant but once the shock of the randomness of his fighting style wore off, then it wasn't so hard to knock the poor guy out.

Soon, the evil triplets lost. Everything was going smoothly until Ghirhiam decided to open his big mouth.

“Oh Wild child, you don't know what you are in for!” 

“Cool, whatever, Flora are you almost d-”

“We have your ganondorf waiting to fight you all!”

Wild stopped dead in his tracks.

“W..what does he look like?”

“He looks weird, wearing a weird robe all the time” Cia commented.

“So none of you know what he looks like” Wild stated with stars in his eyes. “Why does it matter Wild?” Sky questioned, the others being busy with the seal.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, HEY!” Wild yelled towards the links. “Are any of you guys gay, bisexual, transgender, etc?”

“W-WHAT?” Everyone questioned in shock. “Why do you need to know?”  
“LOOK LOOK, its seriously important I NEED TO KNOW”

With some hesitation: 

Sky, fours, and time said they were straight

Twilight, wars, and legend were bisexual or didnt really care

The rest were half on half, and didn't really care.

“OKAY, so, here you guys will need this.” Wild started handing clothes to everyone. “FLORA, take this we will need it” Turning around, Flora looked confused. Reading Wild’s face she realized what he means.  
“You don't mean…”

“Yep.”

“Oh god.”

With that, the seal was broken and they barged in. There stood the ganondorfs. Quickly, they were about to engage in battle when a ganondorf stepped up in a cloak.

“Why hello Links and Zeldas.”

“QUIT YOU UGLY BASTARD” Wars yelled back, the ganondorfs looking back in angry glares.

“WARS NO YOU DON'T-” Wild screamed but was cut off by his ganondorf.

“Hmph, you must be talking to the wrong person after all” with that, he removed his cloak, to reveal his true form. (for those who want to know, search Rhydrated ganon)

“Holy shit” Time and sky yelled in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> might rewrite more seriously


End file.
